Rosario Vongola
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: A lonely mafia boss learning to live without the ones who gave him his drive and a beautiful young vampire in need of a friend. Will they be enough for each other or will they want more? Since when are things that easy for the Vongola? Inspired by Dio Silenzio. Rated T for the moment.
1. New friend, New life

Okay, so I actually started reading the manga for Rosario Vampire... and finished it, so this will be taking place in the manga verse.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. He shifted a bit, the weight on his chest a lot heavier than usual. He looked down and nearly jumped, but only smiled after he realized what the weight was. He wrapped his arm gently around the slim shoulders of his bedmate, her moonlight silver, pink tipped hair waving a bit as she snuggled deeper into him. He was still getting used to that.

Sure, they'd been together since middle school, but being the leader of a mafia married to a pediatrician/Dark Lord meant he spent a lot of nights in bed alone.

"Penny for your thoughts." He heard her say, the male chuckling lightly as his wife looked up at him, her glittering ruby eyes locked on him.

He smiled softly down at her, kissing her forehead. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't asleep. Now," she shifted herself so that she straddled her husband, a small smile on her lips. She was still in her scrubs, being too tired to change as she got home from a thirty two hour shift, but damn, she made those scrubs look good. Not an easy feat. "What were you thinking about?"

Tsuna put his hands on her hips, lifting a brow. "Moka, are you trying to get me to talk or seduce me?"

Moka smiled more and bonked the mafia don on the forehead. "I'm too tired for sex. I just wanted to know what was on your mind."

The man's smile shifted a bit, becoming softer as his chocolate brown eyes burned with a flame she knew all too well. "I was thinking about how we got here. Remembering what life was like before you."

She smiled broadly at this, her smile weakening a bit as she looked down at her hubby's bare chest and the numerous scars that covered it. One in particular.

Tsuna noticed this and slipped his fingers between hers, grasping her hand gently. "Of all my scars, I think that ones my favorite."

"You got it because you were trying to protect me."

"Which is why it's my favorite."

She smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss him gently. He smiled up at her, returning the kiss several times, making her giggle as he started to sit up, kissing her chin, cheeks and neck.

He looked back up at a lightly blushing Moka, his rough, calloused hand sliding a bit under the top of her scrubs. "Tsuna, baby, I just told you…" She stopped as she realized his hand hadn't travelled any further up, resting on her flat belly. Her hands covered his, her blush gone. "Hyper intuition again?"

"That and I found your pregnancy test."

She laughed at this, her laugh being quieted by her husbands lips. She tilted her head a bit as she kissed him back. "You're not mad?"

Tsuna looked at her, confusion written on his face. "Why would I be? We're going to be parents. Just hope I'm better then my dad."

"You will be."

The young woman pulled her scrubs off, albeit a bit awkwardly, then laid her head back down onto Tsuna's chest, listening to his heart beat. "It's so weird, how we got here. I thought you'd be dead long before this point."

"God knows your father tried." They both laughed at that.

The mafia boss began thinking back to it all, how they met, and how they fell.

…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as 'Dame Tsuna', snored softly, his face buried in his arms. He'd been up late doing paperwork for yet another massive pay out for several buildings destroyed by his renegade Cloud Guardian. He wouldn't return calls or help with a job, but when it came to fronting a bill, he was all too happy to exploit the Vongola.

The young boss didn't bother looking around the room. He knew what he would find. Five empty seats. Gokudera had gone back to Italy to keep the home front stable until Tsuna could make it out there himself, taking his new girlfriend, Haru, with him, Yamamoto had gone into the mountains with his dad for a couple of weeks, Chrome and Enma had moved to Italy with Gokudera, and Kyoko… Kyoko wasn't talking to him.

It had only been a couple of months since the Representative Battle of the Rainbow and Tsuna was not only bored. He was lonely again. It seemed being lonely was so much worse once you finally know what it's like to not be alone.

An eraser bounced off his head, the boy jumping and swinging his arms around in defense. The class started laughing at him as his face flushed a deep red. "Well, how nice of you to join us, 'Dame-Tsuna'. I know that you're a sad excuse of a student, but why make it worse?" His asshole of a teacher said, causing Tsuna's eye to start twitching. "Anyway, class, we have a new student joining us today. Make her feel welcome."

The door opened and a beautiful young woman with a bombshell body, gentle, emerald eyes, and almost knee length bubblegum pink hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Around her neck was a black leather choker that seemed to have chains circling it. She smiled to the class, but Tsuna could easily see through the façade. She bowed to the class. "My name is Akashiya Moka. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along."

Tsuna was speechless. Even Kyoko wasn't as pretty as this girl. Her eyes flicked around the room of now whispering students, finding herself wanting to shrink and disappear until her eyes settled on him for a few seconds. He smiled kindly at her, a bright blush crossed her cheeks before she looked away again.

"Unfortunately, the only open seat left is the one on Dame-Tsuna's right side. Try not to let his pathetic state rub off on you, Akashiya-san." Anger flashed in the girls eyes for a moment before she smiled and asked where Tsuna sat. The teacher pointed to him and she nodded, walking over to her seat, trying hard to ignore the comments of the other students.

'With looks like that, think she might be a model?'

'Doubt it.'

'She's probably some snooty brat that gets off on using that body to get people to do what she wants.'

'What's with her hair?'

'Gotta be a dye job.'

'No way, that'd cost a fortune.'

'Maybe her family is rich.'

'Great, rich and snooty.'

The sound of splintering wood quieted them down, though none of them could find the source. But Moka did. She gasped lightly as she looked at her neighbor, the so-called 'Dame-Tsuna' gripping his desk so hard that his fingers were puncturing the wood, his eyes turning to a burning orange. He must have noticed her staring as he released his death grip on the wood quickly, covering the marks with his arm.

He smiled up at her, his eyes brown once more. _What was that? I didn't sense any yoki coming from him and yet the strength he'd need for something like that isn't human._

 _ **Rather interesting for a human.**_ Ura said. Of course only Moka could hear her. She didn't answer, instead just getting her study materials out and listening to the lesson. Even as she tried, she couldn't keep her eyes on her paper, constantly looking at him.

…

It had been about four weeks since Moka transferred to Namimori. Kyoko still wasn't talking to Tsuna and everyone else was off training or being… themselves (Hibari and Mukuro) elsewhere in the world. The mafia don sighed heavily as he plopped himself down under a tree, pulling out the bento his mother made for him. He was about to tear into it when he looked up and saw something that made his skin crawl.

The TAS (Tsuna Attack Squadron as Hibari called them) were surrounding Moka. Tsuna hadn't spoken to the girl since she got there other than to ask for some notes on the days he'd been away for business with the Vongola. His knuckles began to turn white as his fist clenched. She looked scared, terrified as they sneered at her.

 _Nope._

Tsuna stood up from his spot and walked over to them, two of the students turning around and looking at him before laughing. "Leave her alone. She's not bothering you."

The ring leader turned to Tsuna, a bit of fear sprouting in his chest as his greatest tormentor stepped up to him. "Look at that, guys. I think Dame-Tsuna has a new crush."

"Hopefully he doesn't try and confess to this one in his boxers."

Tsuna's face turned red in embarrassment, but he remained straight faced as one of the other bullies stepped up to him. "Why don't you make us leave her alone? Oh, wait, I know why. Because without your guard dogs you're just a little coward." He shoved Tsuna into the dirt and they all, minus the leader piled on top of him, the sound of blows landing filling the air as Moka screamed for them to stop.

The leader pushed her back against the tree. "Now, now, Moka-chan. No need to be degrading yourself associating with him. You'd have loads more fun with me and the-" He looked down to see Tsuna gripping his ankle tight. He kicked the younger boys foot off him, giving a part of Tsuna's exposed side a swift kick. He almost started laughing before he was sent sailing, landing hard a few feet away.

The bullies dispersed quickly after that, leaving Moka alone with her would-be savior. The boy slowly pulled himself out of the dirt, spitting a bit of blood into the dirt. The girl stiffened at the sight, her parched throat becoming very prominent right then. But, she shelved it, stooping down to help him up.

"I'm sorry. You got beat up for trying to help me, Sawada-kun." She said, unable to meet his eyes.

She looked up when she heard him laughing. She blushed at the kind and charming smile he had on his face. "I'm okay, Akashiya-san. I'm a lot tougher than I look. You okay?"

Moka blushed lightly. He was more worried about her than himself. She'd never met a human like that. And now that she actually looking, he was really cute. Like… a lions cub. But she knew from the first day she was here that there was a powerful king under that placid cubs façade.

It didn't seem like he was wearing a mask though. Almost like the cub and the king were two sides of the same coin. But, she could think on that a bit more later. "Don't you think we should get you to the infirmary?"

Ignoring the question, Tsuna turned a bit and kneeled down, picking up his bento then sitting next to where Moka had been before, opening his lunch and looking up at her. "I'm hungry. Would you like to join me?"

She smiled sheepishly as tears pooled in her emerald eyes. She nodded lightly and sat beside him. "After lunch."

He nodded in return, placing his bento between them. "After."

…

The final school bell rang, letting the students know it was time to go home. Moka was just trying to keep from bouncing off the walls. After taking Tsuna to the infirmary she asked him if he would mind walking her home. He smiled and said yes on the condition she help him cram for their math final, another class they shared. She decided she'd wait by the school gates for him and rounded the corner, gasping as she saw her new friend being held by his arms as the boys that had been harassing her earlier took turns hitting him.

"Think you're allowed to get between me and a girl, huh? Uppity little piece of shit!" The leader shouted, punching the male in the face, a bit of blood dripping from his lips.

Tsuna looked up and did something that shocked them all. He spat in the bullies face. This resulted in them beating him even harder.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Moka screamed as she ran towards them. Three of the six male group broke off, grabbing her. She could have easily gotten free, but she couldn't risk exposure. A vampire in school might put people off. Including her new friend.

The leader told his boys to hold Tsuna as he walked over to Moka. "Well, looks like you ignored my advice. You're only setting yourself up for failure by associating with trash like him, Moka-chan. But, if his well being is so important to you, then maybe we could come to a deal." He said, leaning in with a sneer on his face.

Moka shrank back in fear, but froze when one of the boys flew by them, the other not too far behind. A hand appeared on the bullies shoulder, yanking him back before punching him hard in the face, levelling him. The three holding Moka let go of her as they rushed Tsuna. What happened next even she couldn't believe and could only be described as a grade-A ass whooping.

When it was all said and done, they hadn't so much as touched Tsuna by the end of the fight. He looked up at her, startling her slightly. _His eyes… they're orange again._ He blinked and they were brown once more. Then the pain set in.

"Eta, eta, eta, that hurts!" He began rolling around in pain, almost making the vampire girl laugh.

 _ **Very interesting, indeed.**_ Ura said.

Moka walked over to Tsuna, kneeling beside him before gently taking his hand and helping him to his feet. "Sawada-kun, if you can fight like that, why didn't you earlier?"

"Well, they were focused on beating me up earlier. Then they started focusing on you. I couldn't let them hurt you or I wouldn't have been able to die in peace." Moka giggled at this, putting her friends arm over her shoulder. She was really fighting the urge to bite him as she tried to ignore the smell of blood and sweat.

"Come on. You're walking me home, right?" Tsuna's blushing cheeks brought another smile to her face but he nodded all the same.

A few minutes into the walk, Moka decided to break the comfortable silence. "Sawada-kun?"

"You can call me Tsuna, Moka-san."

She nodded lightly. "Tsuna-kun… What exactly are you?"

She looked into his eyes, gasping as she saw the burning orange again, but this time, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm just a guy that doesn't like bullies."


	2. Vampire, huh? Eve of War

"Natsu, get off our guest." Tsuna barked at the sky lion. He actually did enjoy watching his battle partner man handle this entitled little brat, but it was still rude. "Now." The massive flaming lion growled in the males face before standing up and walking off to his very large, plush bed in the corner of it's masters office. Tsuna reached under his desk and tossed a slab of meat to the big cat, said cat tearing into it with gusto.

The young man, Alfonzo Torrezio, current head of the Torrezio Famiglia, stood back up, keeping a wary eye on the flaming lion in the corner. He looked back to the head of the Vongola, a bit more subdued than before. "F-Forgive me, Vongola Decimo. I meant you no disrespect."

Tsuna simply waved his hand in dismissal. "Torrezio Terza, my friend, if I killed a man every time one unintentionally disrespected me, my office would constantly reek of blood and Natsu over there would be very, very fat." The cat growled as it watched Torrezio, the twenty something shifting in his seat. "But, if I were you, I'd refrain from mentioning my wife or child again for the rest of this meeting."

"O-of course, Decimo."

"Now, the terms of surrender." Tsuna picked up a document from in front of him. " 'I, Dominic Torrezio, Torrezio Secundo, being of sound mind and body, do so wish to have our war with the Vongola and their leader, Neo-Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, come to a swift end. Upon the eve of my death, my child and successor, Alfonzo Torrezio, Torrezio Terza, will offer these conditions as our surrender.' " Tsuna flipped the front page over, re-reading the document.

"These conditions are sound, minus one."

"The condition on which the Vongola compensate for every life taken when your family has no such obligation." A familiar voice said. Torrezio turned to this new voice, his eyes nearly bulging as he did. What stood in the doorway of the office was the most gorgeous, albeit terrifying, woman he'd ever seen. She was of average height with knee length silver hair, tipped with pink, a well endowed yet slim build topped with blood red eyes that seemed to glow with controlled hostility. The same look the Vongola leader had given him not more then a few moments before he was set upon by Natsu.

Tsuna smiled as Moka made her way to his side, the Vongola leader standing and offering her his seat, to which she took happily. Anything to get off her swollen feet. "Hello, darling." She said after sitting, kissing his cheek before they both turned to the younger mafia don, the woman setting the manila envelope she'd been carrying on the desk.

"Hello, my love." Tsuna said in Japanese, stealing a glance at the envelope. "What's in there?"

"Ultrasound pictures. You can see them after the meeting."

Torrezio cleared his throat a bit, pulling their attentions back to him. "May I ask why you say that condition is unusual?"

Tsuna straightened to his full height, staring down at the younger male. "That's simple. The condition makes it seem as though the only ones in the wrong in this 'war' were the Vongola. If reparations are made on one side, they should be made on both." Tsuna paused for a moment to allow that to sink in. "If we make reparations, then I expect your family to transfer 20% of it's overall income to us for the next five years."

"Ten"

"Fifteen." Moka said. Torrezio looked as if he was about to say something, anything, but he closed his mouth and extended a hand to Tsuna, the elder boss shaking it. The two signed the will and Torrezio took it and slid it back into it's envelope before taking his leave.

The vampiress chuckled lightly. "It's scary how good I've gotten at this."

"You were always good at it. I just helped bring it out." Tsuna smirked as he grabbed himself a stool and, with a quick yelp of surprise from his wife, pulled her feet into his lap. _Hyper intuition has it's perks._

Moka giggled as he slowly pulled off her slip on shoes. "I thought you wanted to see the ultrasounds?"

The mob boss looked up as he began rubbing the woman's swollen feet, starting with the left, earning a little moan from her. "You first, pictures after. Unless you want to fight with your shoes again. I'm not sure our bedroom wall can take that abuse, nor can Hayato."

Moka giggled again, still an odd sound to hear from the proud yokai as she recalled throwing her shoes through the wall after a long shift at work and hitting Gokudera in the head with them. "Well, he shouldn't have been standing there."

"He was in his room."

Moka stuck her tongue out at him, her childish display cut short by the moan that bubbled in her chest. "Just a tad bit lower." Her eyes nearly rolled into her head as Tsuna began gently digging his thumbs into the epicenter of the pain in her foot, another quick moan being released. She looked up to see a quirked brow and a perverse smile. As much as it made her want to laugh, she started throwing things on his desk at him, causing him to cover himself and yelp. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Tsuna laughed as he moved forward and grabbed his beloveds hands, said woman smiling back and kissing him quickly before settling back into her seat. The vampiress leaned her head back and closed her eyes as her husband worked the many sore spots of her feet, switching to the right after a few more moments. The mob don smiled as he looked at his wife's peaceful face, noticing she'd fallen asleep.

…

Moka groaned in frustration as she toyed with her hair, trying to get it to stay in the ponytail she had the rest in. She was more nervous then usual today, her shaking hands a clear indicator of this.

She looked in the mirror to be absolutely sure she got it all, smiling once she saw that it looked like it was in order and frowning once a lock of hair fell in her face. She huffed and blew the hair out of her face for a second.

 _ **Wow… Just, wow. I have never seen anyone so freaked out. Nice job, there.**_

 _I'm so nervous, Ura-chan. I've never been on a date before!_ __ _I'm afraid, what if I mess something up, what if he doesn't like my outfit, what if-_

 _ **A meteor crashes into the Earth? What if Father decides he hates humans even more and wages war on them all? Life is full of what ifs, you just have to have the guts to stand up and face them. Besides, aren't you two just friends? Weren't you just going to hang out?**_ When Omote Moka failed to answer, Ura spoke up again. _**Oh no. You can't be-**_

 _Ura-chan, Tsuna-kun is my first friend outside of you, and you're a part of me. He doesn't have to be my friend, and yet he is. He deserves to know._ She argued.

Ura gave an exasperated sigh. _**You're gonna get all three of us killed.**_

 _Now who's being pessimistic?_

… _**He likes it when we wear our hair down.**_ She said, no small amount of embarrassment in her voice. _**Says we look our best with it down and fluttering in the wind.**_

Omote blushed as the memory of Tsuna's compliment played out in her head. She then smiled as she pulled the band out of her hair. "Looks like someone likes our friend more than she lets on." Ura remained quiet, receding back into the darker corners of the vampiress's mind.

Moka smiled as she looked in the mirror one last time, smiling as she finally looked like herself. Something she hadn't been in some time. The happy girl grabbed her purse and stood, looking herself over quickly. She was wearing a light pink and black t-shirt that was a size too small (all she had outside of her uniform were some of her sisters clothes), and a dark purple skirt that reached the tops of her knees. She blushed a bit, but all in all, she was happy with her ensemble.

Moka and Tsuna had been friends for three months now and, while the bully situation hadn't gotten any better (if anything, it got worse), as long as they were around each other, it didn't seem to matter. Sure, Tsuna got into a few more fights over his friend, but, as he said, he'd 'protect her with his dying will', but he never once was sour about it. If anything, he was always happier afterwards while she was tending to his wounds.

She smiled at her reflection one last time before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

…

" _ **As I'm sure you know, gentleman, these negotiations are to remain hidden until we have reached a mutual conclusion."**_ spoke a digitally distorted voice to all in the room and the man on the large screen in front of him. Tsuna found it creepy how he sounded with this collar on, but it was his idea to hide his identity from those outside of the Alliance. He wanted to try to keep his mafia life and personal life apart, though that was becoming more and more difficult as time went on. Especially with a Familglia War just over the horizon it seemed. He kept his head tilted down slightly, only showing the flame atop his head.

"But of course, Vongola Decimo, though these 'negotiations' are nothing but a mere formality by this point." An elder man said. While he had a full head of sliver hair, it was thinning visibly and the lines on his face spoke of both age and experience. He had stormy gray eyes that held two emotions Tsuna had come to be very accustomed to. Hatred and greed.

" _ **For the last time, the actions of Hibari Kyoya are the responsibility of the Vongola, not the Zaracosta, Zaracosta Sexta. Rest assured, he will be reprimanded.**_ "

"Reprimanded? Simply reprimanded for slaughtering half my family?"

"Need I remind you, Zaracosta, that your family were the first to attack." Reborn cut in, the now full grown man standing beside his student/employer. "What happened afterwards could only be described as your family's fault."

Zaracosta shot a glare at Reborn, the hitman merely smirking. "I do not need to speak with you, Signor Reborn, nor do I wish to. I know full well you side with the Vongola and what your profession is. Murder is a sneaky business, so why wouldn't you lie for your family if you must for your job?"

This got under the hitman's skin as he started to reach for his gun only to feel Tsuna's hand on his shoulder. " _ **You are speaking far out of your place, Zaracosta. Your animosity is towards me, not my advisor.**_ "

The man turned back to Tsuna, still holding the cold look in his eyes. "As I said, these negotiations are a formality. You will hand over the Cloud Guardian in one week or I will declare war on your… family." Zaracosta gave a mirthless chuckle. "Odd that you still give yourselves the title of mafioso. A family is only as strong as it's leader and your soft hearted, vigilante ways make you weak, Decimo. You don't have the heart to do what you must when you must."

" _ **A famiglia's strength is found in the sum of it's pieces, not it's head alone.**_ " Tsuna looked up a bit, showing a bit of his burning orange eyes. " _ **This has nothing to do with your want to avenge your family. This is your pathetic attempt to use my Guardian as an example to bolster your family's reputation.**_ "

Zaracosta smiled a bit more just as a shot rang out, nearly deafening Tsuna as Reborn had pulled his gun from it's holster. Tsuna tore the voice distortion collar from his neck, turning to glare at his teacher. "What the hell, Reborn?"

"He saw your face, Tsuna."

The young boss's face quickly began to pale as realization hit him. "He baited me." Reborn simply nodded in affirmation, his eyes hidden by the brim of his fedora. Tsuna took a deep breath and steeled himself, the flame on his forehead lighting again. "Contact the Guardians and have them all report here as soon as absolutely possible. Tell them to be ready for war. And contact the home base and the Ninth. Hold off on alerting the Varia until I give the word."

"TSU-KUUUUUUUN~!" Nana's voice carried into the room from the stairwell leading down into the basement. "Moka-chan is here!"

Tsuna froze for a moment, his Dying Will Flame evaporating. Then… "Aieeeeee! I forgot me and Moka-chan were going to the movies today!"

Reborn merely chuckled as he watched his student freak out. _You never cease to amuse me, Dame-Tsuna. How you can go from being a man to a boy unknowingly in love with his best friend is beyond even me._

Tsuna yanked the cloak off and pulled his shirt back on, unknowingly showing off the scars that ran the length of his arms or the small amount of ink that showed on the bit of bicep his shirt revealed. Reborn thought about saying something, but kept quiet. The Zaracosta more than likely knew who he was now and if they didn't, they would soon. _Will you tell her to keep her at length, but safe, or let her remain ignorant and stay close?_

…

Moka giggled as she played with I-pin and Lambo, watching as the two children ran around the yard. _I hope one day that my children will be this adorable._ She began to imagine what her children might look. Maybe a boy with pink hair like hairs, but caramel brown eyes and hair that stuck in… every… direction…

Moka's face began to burn with a bright blush as she realized she just imagined her and _Tsuna's son!_ She slapped her cheeks a couple times to pull her back into reality as she heard the door slam behind her. "Gomen, Moka-chan. I got caught up studying with Reborn."

The vampire turned to her friend with an almost blinding smile on her face. "It's no problem, _Tsu-kun."_ She said teasingly, loving the bright blush that crossed his cheeks. _He's so cute when he blushes._ She caught something out of her peripheral that seemed odd. There were dark marks that seemed to run up Tsuna's arms paired with looked like old scars. How she hadn't noticed until now, she had no idea.

As she opened her mouth to ask about it, Tsuna's mother poked her head out the door. "Now, Tsu-kun, curfew is eleven, make sure not to stay out too late, okay?"

Tsuna hung his head in embarrassment as Moka giggled. "Yes, Kaa-san." The mother smiled and went back inside, where he was sure Reborn was laughing his ass off at his student. The mafia don gave a small smile to his friend, who only smiled in return, got on his side, and wrapped her arms around his arm. He smiled and bent his arm, giving a small mock bow as they began to walk out of the yard, Tsuna yelling back for Lambo to behave himself.

"So, what do you wanna go and see?" he asked as they walked.

"Hmmm…" Moka placed her finger on her chin, making her friend chuckle. "I've been wanting to see the live action Beauty and the Beast."

Tsuna gave a playful little growl to her with a smile, earning one in return.

…

Moka walked out of the theater, stretching her arms over her head as her back popped. "That was so good! I loved it!" She wasn't just referring to the movie, though she did enjoy it. For the better part of the movie, Tsuna had given his coat to her and pulled her closer to him. So close that she could almost hear the blood pumping through him.

Tsuna laughed behind her, yawning a bit. "Yeah, it wasn't bad." Moka glared at him, causing him to try and cover himself. _Note to self, don't knock Disney movies around Moka-chan._ "S-so, what do you wanna go do now?"

This caught Moka off guard until she remembered the whole reason she'd set this up. She was so lost in her moment of bliss that she forgot the reason as to why she asked Tsuna to come out with her. She lowered her head a bit as she tried to find a way to even begin this one.

"L-let's go to the park. There's… There's something I need to tell you."

Tsuna quirked a brow at this, but didn't press the issue, simply crooking his arm out for her to take. She smiled wrapped her arms around his as they walked. A few people commented on them, saying what a couple they made. Moka's cheeks flared up in response, but Tsuna just smiled and kept walking.

They got to the park to find that it was oddly empty, but they didn't seem to mind. The two kept walking for a bit, finding a little clearing deeper into the park. Moka had found it before her and Tsuna had become friends, using to get away from the bullies that constantly harassed her, but now it was their spot. She loved to sit here with her friend, whether it be for studying or just being with each other, but now she was more nervous than ever.

' _Just say it, Moka!'_ she screamed internally. "So, what's this big secret you're so scared to tell me?" Tsuna said, leaving the vampiress speechless. The male just smiled and pat her head.

She took his hand and lead him to their tree, pulling him down as she sat down. He sat down next to her with an almost worried expression on his face. He was worried further when he saw her shaking a bit, his eyes widening as he saw tears running down her cheeks. "I'm scared. I'm so scared, Tsuna-kun. I don't want you to hate me."

"Moka." Tsuna said firmly, causing her to look up at him. He smiled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I could never, ever, hate you."

She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. "I'm ready." She took a deep breath and sat back down. "Tsuna-kun, have you ever wondered if there were more than just humans in the world?"

…

Tsuna's face told the story. He was, at first, somewhat skeptical, but as she spoke, as she explained some of the things of her world, he started to see the truth of her words. Moka looked on in anticipation, waiting for her friend to say something.

Then… he started laughing. It wasn't malicious, just him laughing, like when she told him something funny. "A vampire, huh? That explains quite a bit actually. But, I am curious. Aren't vampires supposed to be allergic to sunlight?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Moka just gave him a deadpanned look. "No, that's an urban myth. Tsuna-kun, I'm being-"

"Serious? I know." Moka froze when he said that, looking to the boy with a confused expression. "Vampire, human, some weird creature I've never heard of, I don't care." He smiled at her kindly. "You're still Moka-chan to me."

She was struck speechless for several seconds before tears leapt to her eyes. Tsuna looked over at her, flinching a bit as he saw her crying. "M-Moka-chan, what's wrong?" She leapt forward, tackling him to the ground as she hugged him, crying into his chest. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, I got you."

After a few moments of him holding her, she finally let go and sat up, just then realizing she was straddling him. She blushed brightly before quickly rolling off her friend, giving a quick 'I'm sorry.'. Tsuna was equally red faced but he shrugged it off. He began thinking about the fact that Moka just told him a really big secret, one that could have put her in danger. Maybe he should-

"Tsuna-kun?" He looked over at his vampire friend. "Is something wrong?"

Tsuna didn't know what to say or do. For a few seconds he was silent, before he simply smiled and shook his head. "No, everything's as it should be." She smiled at him, seeming to buy it. _Damn you Reborn, you're too good at what you do._ He noticed that Moka was looking a little pale as they sat in silence.

He smiled and shifted his shoulder a bit so his shirt revealed more of his neck and shoulder. "Moka-chan." She looked up, her beautiful green eyes widening. "You thirsty?"


	3. Letting Secrets Unfurl

Hey guys. Ben here. After a bit of advice from Dark 7 Thunder, I will not be revealing anymore of Moka and Tsuna's future until the end of the story. They pointed out that I was revealing a bit too much and after reading over the chapters, I felt they were right. I was revealing too much of the future without actually adding anything that could progress the story outside the fact that Moka was pregnant and no longer had her seal. So, until I reach a point where I feel using the future Moka and Tsuna can be of benefit, no more future scenes. Onto the story!

* * *

"Everything is f-INE HAYATO!" Tsuna said, his voice jumping in volume. He spoke in Italian through clenched teeth. "Just get here. You're the only Guardian left and they won't hold back just because you aren't all here."

" _Juudaime, you alright?"_ Gokudera asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I stubbed my toooo-oh god!"

" _Sounds like it really hurts. You didn't break it, did you?"_

Over time, Gokudera had dialed the 'best right hand man/protector' thing back a bit, but he was still protective. So, needless to say, if he knew what was actually happening, Tsuna was sure that the park would be a very pretty crater. "N-no, just stubbed it really hard is all. Listen, the Zaracosta are prepping for an attack, but we can't pinpoint where. We need to figure out what our counter should be or if we should attack first. You know I don't want to do that, but if that'll limit the amount of casualties, then that's what will be done."

The stormy bomber heard his friends tone grow darker as he spoke, now beginning to fully understand the situation. Tsuna heard nothing but silence for a few moments before he had to pull his phone away from his head. _**"Gokudera-kuuuun~! Let's go down to the hot tub!"**_ he heard Haru cheerfully shout.

" _A-ahonna, the hot tub is closed right now, no one is… Juudaime, I'll be there in two days. Right now I need to-"_

"Don't. Just go enjoy what's left of your vacation."

"Make sure you wear a condom, Gokudera-san!"

" _Who the hell was-!"_

Tsuna flipped the phone shut as Gokudera started screaming into it, looking down at the girl currently resting against his chest. "Moka-chan, I realize you needed to be close to my phone, but was it really necessary to tease Gokudera-kun?"

The vampiress pulled herself out of the crook of her friends neck, licking her lips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was just too easy. Oh, and you should cut down on your salt intake."

Tsuna gave her a deadpanned look. "You're giving me advice on what I eat… after drinking my blood?"

She gave him a halfhearted excuse of a glare. "Well, someone needs to watch out for how you eat since half your meals aren't at home anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Your mom."

Tsuna vaulted face first into the ground and was about to ask why she would even ask about something like that when Moka's mobile started to ring. She looked at the phone and smiled for a moment, tapping out a quick response. She looked back up at her companion, seeing him giving her an inquisitive look. "Just my little sister."

"Ah." She turned back to her phone, taking her eyes off the scheming mafia don as he smirked. He slowly crept up behind her as she texted her sister, hands raised for the right moment. Then… he attacked! He grabbed her around her midsection, the girl shrieking in surprise until she felt his fingers dancing over her belly. Moka started laughing and struggling to get free.

She'd found that when he needed to be, Tsuna could be quite strong, so that made getting away from her tickling tormentor all the more difficult, even for her. She thrashed in his grip for a few more moments, her phone having safely fallen onto her bag, before Tsuna stopped tickling her. He kept his arms wrapped around her as he sat them back down under their tree.

She was left panting, but smiled and relaxed against his chest. She loved it when he held her like this. His hold strong, yet gentle, as if wary that he could hurt her, but afraid if he didn't hold on tight enough, she'd disappear. She had never in her life felt safer and more wanted than when he held her like this. It made her wonder what he'd be like during sex. _'I really might be falling for him.'_

It had been two weeks since she had told him that she was a vampire. She'd expected the worse, but got something even better than the best. He accepted her. He was, by far, the best friend she'd ever had, but part of her wanted it to be more. That's when an odd thought worked it's way into the content vampires' mind. A look on his face like… he was guilty of something and the look of anger and malice that Sasagawa Kyoko had given him. "Tsuna-kun?"

He hummed gently, sounding as if he was almost asleep. She smiled lightly, it wouldn't surprise her if he did. She had no idea what he did at home that made him so sleepy, but whatever it was, it was taxing. A pang of guilt hit her as she briefly wondered if she'd taken too much blood. "I'm fine, just a long night is all."

She looked up at him, exasperated. "How do you-?"

He smiled without opening his eyes. "Intuition."

She glared at him before letting it falter, leaning back into him as his arms wrapped a bit tighter. "Why does Kyoko-san seem angry at you?" She felt him tense under her, instinctively reaching out for his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory."

He shook his head a bit, his hand turning and lacing his fingers into hers. Her face heated up and she could swear she felt her heart skip a beat. "Her brother and I… we worked with each other a few months back and… he got hurt because of me. Ryohei tells me whenever I visit that he's fine with how things turned out, that he isn't angry, but I see it in his eyes. He's hurting. He could have been an amazing boxer. And now…"

Moka felt his chest shake a bit under her and heard him sniffle. She let go of his hand and turned in his arms, cupping his cheeks so that he had no choice but to look at her. "Tsuna-kun, no matter what you think you did, what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't make Ryohei do anything. Whatever it was you two were doing, he followed you because he wanted to. I know you. You probably told him you could handle it alone, didn't you?" The look of shock on her friends face was all the confirmation she needed. "He cared enough about you to sacrifice his boxing career for you, so sitting here feeling bad and moping isn't just unhealthy, it's disrespectful to him. To his choice to stand by his friend."

He smiled softly, nuzzling her hand with his cheek. "Did Ura help you with that?"

She pouted, then looked down, embarrassed. "A little bit."

"Well, thank you. To both of you." She looked up and smiled at him. She noticed then how close their faces were. She felt her cheeks flush again, but she didn't pull away. Tsuna had a similar reaction, but just gave a soft, lopsided smile. _'This girl… I really might be falling for her.'_

Her hands still on his cheeks, her emerald eyes locked onto his doe brown pair, she began to lean forward. He saw what she was doing and part of him wanted to stop her, to keep this from going further, but instead, his body obeyed the part of him that wanted it.

He pulled her a bit closer and began leaning in as her arms wrapped around his neck. They were so close now they could feel each other breathing, slow, softly. A loud ringing from Tsuna's pocket shocked them both, causing them to jump away and turn away from each other. The now rather miffed mafia boss pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open. "This is Tsuna."

" _Well, I'm shocked. I thought you'd be too 'busy' to answer your mobile."_ Came the sarcastic answer.

Tsuna cleared his throat a glance at the very nervous looking Moka who was combing her fingers through her hair. "I wasn't, uh… Just get on with it, Reborn."

Reborn decided to spare his student any further torment for now. _"I need you back home. You've gotten a bit rusty and we need you in top shape for the fight with the Zaracosta."_

Tsuna sighed a bit and looked at Moka. He turned his attention back to the phone. "I know it's important, but there's something I need to do first." The boy had the feeling his teacher was smiling rather broadly on the other end of the phone.

 _"It's always good to keep in mind what you are fighting for. Take all the time you need."_ Reborn said, his voice soft and kind, something that threw Tsuna off for a moment.

"Thanks, Reborn." He flipped the phone shut and looked back at his friend. He smiled and walked over, taking her hand. "Follow me." He said, letting her hand go and running off.

"Tsuna!" she yelled, giving chase.

He looked back and laughed. "Hey, I thought vampires were stronger and faster! I'm outrunning you! How sad is that?!" She looked legitimately insulted by that, glaring at him as she pulled her shoes off, taking off after him. "Oh, shit!" he cried, picking up the pace as she started to close the distance.

The boy laughed as his vampiric friend caught up, her glare replaced with a broad smile as they ran through the woods. Moka stopped short as they came to a creek in front of a cliff. She gulped loudly as she looked at the water. "T-Tsuna-kun, I can't-" She shrieked as Tsuna lifted her into his arms, hopping over the stones in the river with practiced ease.

"I used to train here with Reborn. This place is like a second home to me now." He said as he jumped across the last stone to shore.

Moka looked at him oddly as stepped down on dry land. "Just what kind of tutor is Reborn-san?"

Tsuna smiled at her before walking to the cliff face. "The best." He started rocketing up the side of the cliff, making it seem as though he just doing a warm up exercise.

The vampire girls eyes widened, her mouth agape as she watched him scale the cliff. He looked back down at her, still smiling. "Are you insane!?"

He shrugged a bit. "Probably." He continued to climb after that, looking back down to see Moka making her way up slowly towards him, having had to put her hair into a ponytail. He let go of the rock face and dropped down, grabbing hold as he came to her level. She stared at him in shock. "I'm getting good at surprising you."

"You're lucky I don't just push you off." she said with a snide smirk.

"Go ahead. I've fallen from higher." He said confidently, starting the climb back up, leaving his friend to look at him in awe. She started climbing, catching up as quickly as she could.

After about ten minutes of climbing, Moka huffed loudly, sweat coating her skin. "Okay, Tsuna-kun, mind telling me why... we are climbing up this cliff?" Being a vampire, she was naturally athletic, but even she had her limits.

And yet, Tsuna was treating this like it was a morning walk. "You'll see when we get to the top. If memory serves me right, the top is only about fifteen meters (45 ft) away."

' _ONLY FIFTEEN METERS?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TRAINING DID REBORN PUT MY TSUNA-KUN THROUGH?!'_

' _ **Your Tsuna-kun?'**_ Ura said mockingly.

' _Shut up, Ura-chan, or I will stick my head in the river.'_

'… _**That's just fucked up.'**_

Moka smiled and continued her climb, huffing a bit as she rose, looking over at her human friend every so often. He was still just smiling, pulling himself up further, but not far enough that he wasn't beside her. After another ten or fifteen minutes, it was hard to tell, they finally reached the top, Tsuna pulling her up the last little bit.

The vampire looked around a bit to see if there was anything special about this place. To her shock, she didn't see anything but a forest a little ways away from the cliff. "Uh, Tsuna-kun, what exactly did you bring me up for?"

He remained silent as he walked over to a boulder, walking behind it for a moment before he came back around, holding a briefcase and a picnic basket. He set them both down, pulling out a blanket from the basket and spreading it out. He put the basket and case on the blanket, turning to Moka with that same old smile he always gave her when he brought her a gift.

The vampiress was blushing brightly, yes, but her lips were drawn into a happy smile as she ran forward, embracing her friend a bit tighter than she meant to, only realizing it as she looked up at his blue face. She let him go and apologized profusely, finally sitting down on the blanket. The mafia don smiled and sat across from her, opening the basket and passing her a can of tomato juice.

She accepted and smiled again, using her fangs to puncture the top of the can as he pulled himself out a roast beef sandwich. He noticed her green eyes flick over to the suitcase he'd brought with him. He chuckled lightly. "By this point, I'm sure you've figured out that I had this planned." She giggled and gave him a 'maybe' kind of expression. His smile fell a bit as he took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Moka-chan, what happened back at the tree… I do like you. A lot. I want to try and have a real relationship with you, but I can't. I'm too scared that my life will end up getting you hurt or killed if I let you get too much closer, but I'm not strong enough to push you away. I'm gonna tell you everything and let you decide from there."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a large ring with what looked like a sapphire inset and an odd lion carving at the top, chained to a smaller, silver ring. He slipped the larger ring onto his middle finger and the smaller on his ring finger.

He clenched his fist a bit, letting his knuckles pop. "It's been a while since I've actually worn this thing."

Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Is that ring an heirloom?"

Tsuna smiled softly. "Sort of. It's more of a symbol of office, more or less. It names me as head of the family." His expression took a turn, turning to a slight frown. "Moka, what I'm going to tell you cannot leave this place. Anyone outside my friends and family are not to hear this. Understand?" The surprised vampire nodded lightly.

"Thank you. Well, I'll start from the beginning. A magic or cursed baby came to my house, saying he was gonna turn me into the tenth head of a mafia I didn't even know existed, putting a gun to my head and asking if I wanted to die.

* * *

By the end of the story, despite the fact that she had laughed hard enough to almost choke on her juice at points, Moka shared the same horrified expression that both Haru and Kyoko had when he told them the truth.

"I… I don't even know where to begin with trying to process all this, Tsuna." She said. "I mean, I've always known that you were hiding something, but this…" She put her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking. "That means Ryohei-san-"

"He took a bullet for me, literally. For all of my hyper intuition, I didn't see it coming and he took the shot for me. It tore his rotatory cup apart. It's why he can't box anymore." Tsuna said calmly, wanting to do something to help, but he had no idea what to do. He could only watch.

She looked back up at her friend, her green eyes glazed with unshed tears. She slowly reached for him and when he didn't stop her, she slowly pulled the right shoulder of his shirt aside. She gasped as she saw the deep pink scar on his shoulder, the scar he earned from his fight with Tazaru, from protecting Kyoko. Her lip quivered and she gripped his shirt, pulling him forward and mashing their lips together.

Tsuna's eyes widened, not sure what to do, letting his body do what it felt natural, cupping her cheek and kissing her back. Neither of them had done this, so it was a bit awkward, but they found their rhythm after a few seconds. As inexperienced as they were, they needed to break apart for air fairly quickly.

Tsuna panted a bit. "So… is that a no?" Moka smacked his chest with a smile on her face. He always melted inside at that smile.

"Tsuna-kun, you accepted me when I told you I wasn't human. You willingly give me your blood when I ask. You have the kindest heart I've ever seen. I can't say the fact that you're a mafioso ever crossed my mind as your secret, but you're my best friend. My first real friend. I'd be insane to walk away from you." Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she nestled her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure we'd be a pretty big subject at school as a couple." The mafia don groaned loudly at this suggestion.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He yelped as the vampire started smacking him. He got his hands around her wrists and pushed her a bit, unintentionally pinning her under him. Both of them blushed fiercely, but Tsuna was the first to make a move this time. He slowly closed the distance between them, his girlfriend lifting her head a bit to meet him halfway. Their lips were close enough that they could feel to others light breathing.

Without warning, Moka's rosary hopped from her chest, hitting Tsuna in the chest hard. He cried out in shock, hopping away from the vampire. "Ow!"

Moka sat up and looked at her rosary, an angry look on her face. "Ura-chan!" The ruby on the cross began to faintly glow. "What? Well, how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Uh, Moka-chan?" She looked up at her boyfriend. "What's she asking for?"

The vampire sighed a bit as the rosary went still. "She wants to come out, but I can't take off my rosary to let her."

 _Ching!_

Moka looked at Tsuna with wide eyes, seeing her rosary in his hand. "Hey, look at that." He covered his eyes as a bright lit filled the area, this dark, not evil, but dark and most definitely powerful aura erupted around him. He hopped to his feet, smiling lightly. Once the light faded, the mafia don almost couldn't form the words he needed. "Wow."

Moka's hair had changed from bubblegum pink to moonlight silver, and, while she hadn't grown in height, she was a bit more 'filled out' now, much to Tsuna's surprise. But, what struck him most was that her eyes had changed from the glittering emeralds they had been to a pair of blood red eyes slit like a predators.

The Moka he knew was beautiful, but in an innocent schoolgirl sort of way. This Moka was beautiful in a completely different way. Sultry came to mind. Also, fucking terrifying with how she glaring at him.

Ura's eye twitched a bit as her cheeks flushed a light pink. **"You little… WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD KISS ME!?"** She screamed, lifting her leg and catching Tsuna in the jaw hard enough to send him flying through the woods.

" _Ura-chan! What was that about?"_ Omote shouted, but Ura wasn't listening.

 _ **At the last second…**_ The situation played again in her head. As she unleashed her kick, Tsuna jumped into the air a bit and turned his head into the hit. He minimized the damage in less than a second.

 _ **Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.**_ **"** **Omote, stop screaming. I'm not gonna kill our blood bank."** Ura said dismissively, starting the long walk to get her new boyfriend out of the rock he was lodged in. This was going to be a very interesting relationship.

* * *

A man ran into the well furnished office of his boss, immediately kneeling. "Sexta."

The elder man looked at his underling with a guarded expression, offering his hand to younger man. The young man took it and placed a kiss on it before standing. "What is your report, Lorenzo?"

The man smiled a bit. "You were right, sir. He does have a weakness."

"Men like him most often do. They're not smart enough to realize cutting yourself off from real attachments is the only way to keep yourself and your family safe." Lorenzo passed his boss a folder that had a photo of a young, pink haired woman on it's front. "Hm. Quite the beauty, isn't she?" An almost deranged smirk appeared on the old mans face as he opened the file. The last picture was of the girl and his target, the head of the Vongola Famiglia, kissing. "Oh ho, this is all too perfect." He turned to Lorenzo. "Inform any wet assets we have in the area. I want a bounty put on this girl. Make the Vongola squirm. Force them to decide, either attack us, or defend her."

Lorenzo bowed and ran out of the room. Zaracosta smirked once he was alone. "I will show all in this world that the Vongola are nothing but entitled weaklings. I, Giovanni Martelo di Zaracosta, will take my rightful place as leader of the underground." He looked to a portrait on his wall, his smirk vanishing. "I will make them pay. I swear it."


End file.
